The Day I Met My Twin
by AnimeGirl19984
Summary: Being alone wasn't all that bad. Alfred didn't mind getting all the attention from his mother, Alice. Of course that changes when someone comes in on his 8th birthday. Told from his own experience as a personal narrative. One Shot


**I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters.**

Ever wanted someone who looked exactly like you? Like, let's say, an identical twin? I certainly didn't. I loved being by myself, getting all the attention and care from my mother, Alice Kirkland. Though, she wasn't the greatest of mother, since everyone has their flaws, but I still loved her. I loved her soft, delicate attitude towards me, the way she gazes at me with adoring eyes. I wished I had inherited her unusual green eyes, but I got stuck with the horrid blue eyes from my father. My mother said that my eyes were beautiful and that I shouldn't loathe it because it was my father's color. She said that there was another person with the same exact color eyes as mine, but I can tell by the look on her face that she didn't want to tell me.

When I was very young, my father left my mother and me. The only thing I could recall was her agonized crying, pleading him not to go. After that, my mother would break down crying, but it wasn't for him. It made me curious as to who would be worth crying over, but I didn't want to be rude. I would just comfort my mother until she stopped. "I'll be your hero. You can count on that," I told her. I hated seeing her cry, but what else could I do? My mother explained to me that it wasn't his fault. In fact, my father didn't want to leave, but he was forced to. Whatever she said didn't change my opinion on him though.

I never knew my father. I didn't want to bother to try and get to know him though. The only information I knew about him was his name: Francis Bonnefoy. Anything past that was not my concern. After all, he did leave me and my dearest mother. My mother said that he was a very loving man who adored everyone. He never thought anything about himself when he had to care for others, and that he would have laid down his life for her or me. The way mother spoke of him was as if she was entranced by how kindhearted he was. It only made me hate him more for making her cry.

One day, he came home. I had just turned 8 recently and I asked mother to bake me something, though I quickly regretted it. A high ring rang through the house as it was pushed from outside the house. My mother was just extinguishing the fire that emerged after she burnt those scones when she ran to answer the door. I looked in awe at the crisp black food on the stove, wondering how a person would be able to mess up on such a trivial meal. Nonetheless, I rushed to my mother's side to see who this visitor was.

My mother and I stood in the doorway, shocked at the revelation behind the door. He waved a bright array of flowers to my mother, wearing an elaborate purple suit with a white collared shirt underneath it. His cerulean eyes gazed at my mother with loving regards, mixed with an apologetic look. My mother gapped, skeptical of what was happening in front of her eyes. Standing in front of her was the very man who left her. Her long, flowing locks of blonde hair rested on her shoulder as my father reached to stroke her cheek. In a blur, I saw my mother jumping up to embrace him in a tight hug. Something caught my sight, just out of the corner of my eyes. There was a slight movement coming from behind the man, shielding away from me as I struggled to get a good look.

I could just manage to see a small, blonde haired boy, hiding behind his leg. Recovering from my initial shock, I took a closer look at the boy. Steadily approaching him, I noticed that he was hugging onto a small, white teddy bear, and a funny loose curl sticking out from his hair. He was trembling uncontrollably and was trying to disappear from sight, closing his eyes and clenching onto the bear. "Now, now Matthieu," the man said with a heavy French accent, "Go say hi to Alfred! Twins should not have been seperated for so long!" He said with some giddy. I gaped in horror as the words were spitted out. The boy finally gazed up at me, and that's when I noticed the striking blue eyes that once belonged to me. I observed the boy more closely, and to my surprise, I saw my own reflection in this terrified child. We had the same pale, blonde hair; same pointed nose; same everything.

"Matthew," I spoke, rolling the name around as I try to familiarize it. He flinched ever so slightly as his name was spoken. "A-Alfred?" he said with a hint of uncertainty. I couldn't help but smile at his obvious innocence that bounced off of him. Like all 'good' brothers, I tackled him into a hug, knocking the both of us down. I laughed, despite Matthew's startled shriek, and I could vaguely hear my mother and father both chuckling softly at us. At that point, I thought, "Maybe having a twin isn't so bad. He could get in trouble instead of me!"


End file.
